


Poupée Paralysée

by Sephirotha



Series: Mirrored [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Depression, F/M, Kalos Region, Paralysis, Pokemon Y, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Anne couldn't make it out on time. Although she survived, her life can never be the same again. Flirting with the line between life and death, she can only put on a brave face as she forfeits her Pokemon League Challenge and tries to adapt.





	1. Chapter 1

Lysandre roared in his defeat as Anne punched the palm of her hand, nodding and grinning.  She returned Delphox as the boss of Team Flare fell to his knees.  Shauna stepped forward from behind Anne after watching the battle.

“Um…”  She cleared her throat.  “Know what I think?  Even if there’s only a little bit of something it’s still best to share it.”

She ignored Lysandre’s glare.

“Even you manage to use mega evolution…  That’s because Gyarados shared its power with you, didn’t it?  And not just Gyarados but your other pokémon, too…”

Her words were met by awkward silence.  Calem stepped forward.

“Yveltal is gone so you can’t use the ultimate weapon anymore, right?  You don’t have to worry about the future all by yourself…  I think everyone should work together to make a better, beautiful world…”

Anne nodded.

“It’s easy to destroy the world.  But is it really the best solution?  We can all build a better and brighter future if we just work together!”

“If that were possible…”  Lysandre spat.  “All wars would have ended long ago!  I can only see one future!  One where selfish, foolish humans think about nothing other than themselves and steal more and more from one another!  It’s a tragic future!”

He cast his eyes up to the weapon above him.

“The original purpose of this device was to bring a pokémon back to life.  But the ancient king transformed it into this ultimate weapon…”

There was a pause as he studied it.

“Hmm…”  He adopted a pensive look.  “When Yveltal awakened, it took back much of its energy that had been sent to the ultimate weapon.  There’s not much power left.  But there is enough to use it once.”

He grinned.

“The ultimate weapon is a flower bloomed to no avail.  Just like me.  But this ends here!”

He cast his hand out towards Anne.

“Anne!  I will show what its remaining power can do!”

Anne stepped back towards Shauna and Calem.  The room began shaking and Anne looked up to see the eerie red glow from the weapon as it was activated.

“That’s not good!” she exclaimed.

“Anne, Shauna, let’s get out of here!”  Calem shouted.

Shauna shot off with Calem following her closely.  Anne took one last look at Lysandre before following them.

 

* * *

 

The crystal flower rumbled as it shot a laser of red into the sky.  The beam of energy went up before dropping back down onto the weapon itself.  The resulting collision shook Geosenge Town and the weapon collapsed onto Team Flare’s base.  As the smoke cleared, six Trainers stood looking at the crater in awe.  Sina approached Calem.

“I’m glad you’re all safe!” she exclaimed.  “I really respect the courage and kindness you all showed.”

“Thank you.”  Shauna smiled as Trevor looked around.  “We’re all fine…”

“Wait!”  Trevor exclaimed and everyone turned to him.  “Where’s Anne?”

Looking around, it became clear that Anne wasn’t amongst them.  Tierno rushed to the crater and was pulled back by Calem when he reached the edge.  All he could see was rubble.  He turned to Calem and Shauna.

“Wasn’t she with you?!”

“She was right behind us!”  Shauna covered her mouth.  “She can’t be…”

Calem turned and ran back towards Team Flare’s base entrance.  He ran down the stairs and his face dropped when he found doors blocking his way.  In front of those doors was Anne’s purse alongside her Pokeballs. 

Calem tried prying the doors apart only to find them sealed firmly.  With a frustrated yell, he let out Greninja.  Greninja nodded solemnly as he helped his Trainer pry the doors apart.  Calem heaved with him as Sina and Dexio finally joined him.  Sina pulled Calem back.

“It’s too dangerous!”

Greninja cried out when light spilled out onto the scene before them and Calem’s eyes widened.  Under the debris, he could see Anne’s arm.  Underneath was a pool of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne winced as she slowly opened her eyes.  She looked around, her eyes glazed over.  Light was shone into her eyes and she winced again, turning her head away.

“Anne, can you hear me?”

Anne looked up at Professor Sycamore, the only face she could recognise.  She stared up at him and he grabbed her hand.

“Anne!  Stay with me!”

Anne felt the pain.  Her head throbbed, her vision was distorting and she just wanted to throw up.  She looked around at the other shadowed and distorted figures that surrounded her.

“Anne, do you remember what happened?”

Anne rasped as she tried to use her voice.  She dry-heaved a few times.

“Del…”

“Anne!”

Sycamore squeezed her hand tighter.

“Anne, keep talking!”

Anne could hear a faint beeping.  There were voices, unintelligible and hushed, none of them familiar.  She could only recognise Sycamore.

“Abs…” she murmured as she looked at Sycamore.  “Mee…”

Sycamore widened his eyes and squeezed her hand tighter.

“Your pokémon are safe, Anne, don’t worry!  You saved them in time, do you remember?”

Anne could remember running.  She saw doors closing and remembered the panic.  She had grabbed her purse and pokeballs then threw them…  She saved her pokémon!  There was relief.  And then there was pain.

But why did she need to save her pokémon?  What had been so dangerous that she needed to save her pokémon?

“Lie…san…”

“Yes, Anne, Lysandre was there!”

Anne gasped.  She remembered the malicious smile he had on his face before weight crushed her from above.  The beeping in the background accelerated and she felt a mask fixed over her mouth and nose.  She breathed and blacked out.

 

* * *

 

Calem and Shauna sat on Anne’s right bedside whilst Tierno and Trevor sat on the opposite side.  No one spoke nor made eye contact.  Anne’s delphox was out and kneeling by his Trainer’s side, holding her hand with teary eyes.  Absol and Mienshao were also out and lounging around the room. 

Absol lifted his head when the door opened and Grace came in, out of breath.  Her eyes widened as she stumbled across the room, clutching the end of the bed whilst looking down at her daughter.

“No…”

“The doctors said she’ll pull through.”  Trevor spoke quickly.

“Del…”  Delphox whined as he nuzzled Anne’s hand.

Anne moaned and his ears quivered.  He sat up and barked.  Absol and Mienshao leapt to their feet as their trainer stirred and opened her eyes.

“Anne, dear!”  Grace cried out as her legs gave way and she collapsed to her knees.

“Anne!” 

Anne looked around, looking confused and dazed.

“Everyone…”

Delphox’s eyes sparkled with his tears as Anne groaned and shifted.

“I…”

She tried to sit up but fell back.

“I can’t feel my legs.”

Grace’s face fell.  Shauna buried her face into Calem’s shoulder, weeping.  Calem brought an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

“Anne…”  he uttered.  “They…”

He trailed off and Trevor shook his head.

“While the good news is that you’ll live…”  he started and Tierno just punched his own knee, face scrunched up.

“You won’t be able to walk again!”  he burst out.

Anne’s eyes widened as Shauna whined whilst Grace covered her mouth.  Delphox squeezed her hand as Absol and Mienshao joined her bedside, crooning.  Anne swallowed, staring up at the ceiling.  She sighed, a single tear falling down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne watched the television, not really comprehending the picture on the screen.  She heard Gallade helping her mother in the kitchen, chopping vegetables.  Grace sounded happy, chatting to him eagerly.

Absol was on the sofa, snoozing with a cushion he had claimed as his.  He carried it around with him everywhere. 

Mienshao sat next to him, watching the television with Anne and reacting with soft croons.  Delphox sat in the armchair, making sure Anne’s tea was kept warm.  Although, Anne didn’t really want tea.  She knew it was just something Delphox did to keep him occupied.  Who was she to deprive him of things to do?

Volcorona went upstairs, carefully carrying a basket of freshly dried laundry.  Mienshao perked up when she saw him and scampered after him to help sort it out.  Absol growled at them, nuzzling his cushion.  Delphox made a noise, something akin to a snicker.

Anne didn’t take any notice.  In her lap was a pokeball that she simply ran her fingers along.

“Anne, dear!”

Anne blinked and glanced at her mother when she poked her head out of the kitchen.  She smiled at her daughter.

“It’s five o’clock.”

“Oh.  Thank you.”

Anne leaned back and placed the pokeball in the bag that hung behind her wheelchair.  It clattered against the other two that were inside and she wheeled herself back, heading outside.

“I won’t be long,” she promised.

Delphox sprung to his feet and she shook her head at him.

“Please, I just want to take some time to myself.”

Delphox’s ears drooped and he crooned.

“I’m sorry, but I promise you can walk with me tomorrow.”

Delphox stood on the spot as she wheeled herself out.  Waving goodbye, Anne made her way out of Vaniville Town.  Halfway down Route One, she stopped to delve back into the bag for the pokeball she had deposited in recently.

Opening the pokeball revealed Yveltal, looking around curiously at his surroundings.  Upon seeing his trainer, his eyes lit up and he lowered himself so she could pet his head.  Hesitantly, he did just that and he crooned happily.

“Yveltal,” she said and he lifted his head to look at her “I want you to be free.”

Yveltal lurched from his position, letting out a surprised sound.  He looked down at her, tilting his head like a curious fletchling.  Anne avoided his gaze.

“You are a legend that doesn’t deserve to be in a cramped pokeball.  Even if I wanted to keep you, there is simply no room at home for you.”

Yveltal carefully wrapped his wings around her.  She snorted as he booped his nose onto her head gently.

“You’re the pokémon of destruction?” she scoffed.

“Tal,” was the response.

Anne rolled her eyes and pushed him away.  She held his pokeball out and stared at it forlornly.  With a defeated sigh, she returned Yveltal and continued up the path to Aquacorde Town. 

Upon entering, she spotted Professor Sycamore quickly.  He smiled and waved her over to the café table he was at.  She wheeled herself over and was quick to take the three pokeballs she had in her bag and present them.  The professor’s smile faltered as he stared at them after they were placed on the table before him in a neat row.

“Good evening, professor,” Anne broke the awkward silence after a minute or two.

“Good evening, Anne,” he replied and sighed, shaking his head “Anne, listen…”

“No, I will not.”

Sycamore looked at her in surprise.

“Professor, I can’t travel as easily anymore,” she said in a very firm tone.  “I am stuck in a very small house and having pokémon as big as these three will only complicate matters.  My mother and I moved here for various reasons and moving away again to find a bigger place isn’t want I want to put her through.”

She looked down at the pokeballs.

“Besides, these pokémon will want to be on a battlefield.  Not some urban scene to take care of a trainer who struggles to go to the bathroom every day.”

Sycamore looked down at the pokeballs and sighed.

“Anne, I know you tried to give them away before.  Do you know why Calem and Shauna returned Hydreigon and Aurorus?”

“That despite not being in the same egg group, they couldn’t be apart?”

Sycamore laughed at the dry tone in Anne’s voice.

“That may be a reason.”  He shook his head.  “No, Anne, they only took orders from you.  They want to be with you.”

“But I can’t take care of them, professor.”  Anne’s eyes began watering.  “What kind of trainer relies on their pokémon for help?  Gallade’s been reduced to a kitchen boy, Mienshao is just a maid now, Volcorona and Delphox are just there for wintry nights and…”

She hiccupped and pushed the pokeballs towards Sycamore.

“Just take them and find good homes for them!”

The pokeballs rolled over the table and let out Yveltal, Hydreigon and Aurorus.  They looked around, confused before looking at Anne.  Aurorus crooned and leaned down, her eyes showing her concern.  Anne looked away from her only to meet Hydreigon’s worried gaze.

“Anne, they don’t want to leave you.”

Yveltal nudged Hydreigon to the side and nuzzled Anne’s cheek.  Sycamore stood and moved around the table to kneel beside her.

“We can help make it work,” he promised.

Hydreigon headbutted Yveltal away and they began bickering.  Aurorus sat down and crooned, tilting her head at Anne.  Anne finally looked up at her, the tears falling down her face.

“Make it work?”

“Ro!” Aurorus chirruped.

Anne giggled and reached up to pet her nose.

“We’ll give it a go then,” she promised and Aurorus crooned happily, nuzzling her.

“Del!”

Anne snapped her head back to see Delphox and Absol had followed her to Aquacorde.  Delphox ran in to stop the fight between Hydreigon and Yveltal whilst Absol padded up to them, placing his paws in her lap to reach and lick her face.  Anne giggled, stroking his soft fur and shaking her head.

“Fine,” she sighed in defeat.  “You win.”


	4. Chapter 4

Delphox hummed happily as he pushed Anne through Lumiose City.  Anne could imagine his tail wagging happily as they made their towards the north gate, towards where Route Fourteen is. 

Once they reached the play area and Delphox parked her by the benches, Anne gathered the five pokeballs in her bag and let out Aurorus, Hydreigon, Absol, Mienshao and Yveltal. 

Yveltal and Hydreigon were quick to exchange unsavoury looks but Aurorus brushed up against the dragon and nudged him towards an open area where they could bask in the sunset.  Yveltal snorted at Hydreigon and settled beside Anne, pushing his head over his lap to demand pets.  His trainer rolled her eyes as she petted him.

Delphox joined Mienshao and Absol on the swings, taking the spare one whilst Absol nudged Mienshao on the other as she purred happily.  Anne smiled as Yveltal continued to have his head on her lap, not making any indication of moving.

“You’re heavy, you know.”

Yveltal snorted and Anne leaned back, rolling her eyes.

“Not like I can really feel it…”

Yveltal didn’t respond but did direct his attention to behind her.  Anne glanced over her shoulder and froze in petting him.  A tall man was approaching them and Yveltal raised his head to stare him down.  The rest of the pokémon stopped in what they were doing and watched the man warily as he approached their trainer.  Anne recognised him almost instantly.

“Aren’t you…AZ?”

AZ smiled as he sat down on the bench next to her.  He looked over her pokémon as they continued what they were doing, albeit a little perturbed.  Anne looked up at him.

“What brings you here?” she asked.

AZ glanced up at the sunset, as if contemplating an answer.

“I know that you tried to give up your most powerful pokémon,” he answered.

Anne bristled and glanced at Hydreigon and Aurorus.

“Yes, I believe the whole region’s heard about it,” she drawled.

 “I am glad that you decided to keep them.  They love you.”

Anne watched as Aurorus bumped noses with Hydreigon.

“I was hoping to battle them,” AZ finished as he pulled out one of his pokeballs.

All of Anne’s pokémon straightened to attention as Anne looked at him with wide eyes.

“Beg pardon?” was all she could say.

“Battle with me,” AZ locked eyes with her “I want to know what a ‘trainer’ is.”

“But I am hardly a trainer!” Anne exclaimed in protest.  “If you want to know what a ‘trainer’ is, then find Calem!  He’s the champion after all.”

Anne could remember a few months back the parade Sycamore held specially for Calem.  Being the gentleman that he was, Calem decided to wheel her along as the crowd cheered since it was her who took down Team Flare.  The medal presented to her for her bravery is still hanging in her room.

“Are you going to let that wheelchair be an excuse for your lack of confidence?”

Anne glanced up at AZ timidly as he glanced down at her wheelchair.

“Life isn’t simply over if you lose an ability,” he said.  “You can’t just give up after one minor setback.”

“Except, it isn’t just a minor setback,” Anne whimpered as her bottom lip wobbled.

“It is if you begin to think that it is.”

AZ stood up and crossed the clearing.  Hydreigon and Aurorus moved aside as he tossed his pokeball and let out a sigilyph.  He locked eyes with Anne once more.

“Battle with me!”

Anne looked at her pokémon, her mouth opening and closing before nodding to Aurorus.

“Come on, girl!” she called as Aurorus reared up happily and trotted over to her.

The earth quaked with every trot that it took the large fossil pokémon to get to Anne’s side.  Aurorus nodded and stared the sigilyph down. 

“Cosmic power!” AZ commanded and the sigilyph’s body was consumed in light, boosting its defence and special defence.

Anne took a deep breath and nodded.

“Freeze-dry!”

Balls of light surrounded Aurorus as her sails flowed with colour.  They were then shot at the sigilyph before it had time to move and froze it solid.  It flopped to the ground and couldn’t move when AZ shouted a command.  Anne could see it was still fit to battle.

“Finish it off with ancient power!”

Aurorus’s body let off a silver glow as it formed a white ball on the top of her nose.  She then shot it at the sigilyph and finished off the poor defenceless pokémon.  Anne let out a soft breath, type effectiveness for the win.

AZ returned the unconscious sigilyph and let out a torkoal.  Anne nodded.

“Thunder!”

Aurorus’s sails rippled in colours as the clouds grew dark and the torkoal stood tall, absorbing the shock.  Both trainer and pokémon looked surprised at how it stood against the attack.  The tips of AZ’s lips turned slightly.

“Stone edge.”

The torkoal lifted his foot and slammed it down, sending pillars of blue rock rushing towards Aurorus and flipping her over.  The fossil pokémon landed heavily, struggling to keep her eyes open before passing out.  Anne covered her mouth.  That had been a critical hit.

Returning Aurorus into her pokeball, Anne glanced at Hydreigon who was up and glowering at the torkoal.  She beckoned and the dragon shot over onto the battlefield, his roar echoing through the area.  He leered at the torkoal, his two secondary heads snapping and hissing at it.

“Charge beam!”

Hydreigon opened his mouth, electricity pooling into a ball between his jaws before he shot an electrical beam at the torkoal.  The torkoal shouldered the attack, its legs wobbling but it was still showing no sign of backing down.

“Return!” AZ barked.

“Tork!”

The torkoal charged towards Hydreigon with the intent of tackling it but Hydreigon shot up into the sky, avoiding the attack.

“Draco meteor!” Anne shouted.

It was when she saw the meteors that she regretted her decision to call the attack.  Yveltal was quick to grab her chair with his talons and fly out of the way as the torkoal was barraged by the meteors, leaving craters in the ground.

Anne grasped onto Yveltal’s leg, her heart racing as he carefully lowered her down to a safer spot.  The dust cleared to reveal the torkoal had fainted. 

AZ recalled his pokémon and let out a golurk next.  Anne glanced at Hydreigon and smiled.

“I’m going to switch you out, OK?”

Hydreigon nodded as he flew away from the battlefield and settled down for a rest.  Anne glanced at the swings.  But before she could call for Absol to come forward, Yveltal had left her side and hovered where Hydreigon had been.  He locked eyes with the golurk before glancing at her and nodding curtly.  Anne’s face showed her surprise before she shook her head.

“Oh, no, Yveltal!  You don’t have to fight.”

“Tal!” Yveltal grunted as it ignored her.

Anne looked between the two pokémon before stuttering.

“B-But I don’t even know your move set!”

Yveltal bucked his head before expelling a dark energy out towards the golurk, sending it reeling.  Anne and AZ raised their eyebrows before AZ threw his hand out.

“Return!”

The golurk recovered and charged forward, giving Yveltal an uppercut which sent him back into the trees.  Anne covered her mouth as the larger pokémon crumpled atop the crushed trees before it glared at the golurk and shot up.

Between his wings, Yveltal created a sphere that emitted a lilac and blue aura before shooting a red beam straight into the opposing golurk.  The golurk let out a pained groan as it practically withered in the light.  AZ stepped back as he watched the spectacle and the golurk collapsed whilst Yveltal flourished.

The legendary pokémon deposited himself next to his trainer and looked down at her with an expectant twinkle in his turquoise eyes.  Anne stared at the golurk as it was returned back into its pokeball.  Yveltal let out a croon and Anne looked up at him, shaking slightly.

As he gave her a curious look, akin to a recently hatched pokémon, Anne could still recall that shot of energy mere seconds ago.  That kind of power was what Lysandre used for the weapon.  The very weapon he wished to use to wipe out anything that wasn’t Team Flare.

 _“The very thing that ensured I’d never walk again…”_ said the terrified voice within her.

Yveltal suddenly looked towards the sky and Anne followed his gaze.  The clouds had parted above them and it was barely noticeable, but Anne spotted a small floette floating down towards AZ.  AZ’s eyes were wide as he shakily lifted his hands and the floette landed in them.

“Floette…” he uttered as she smiled at him.  “It’s…it’s been three thousand years…”

Anne watched the heart-warming scene, tears threatening to spill.  AZ then glanced at her and crossed the wrecked battlefield.  He crouched down beside her and held Floette out.  The fairy pokémon turned to look up at Anne curiously.

“Here she is,” he said “the one who has freed me from the sorrow.”

Floette smiled up at Anne and sauntered onto her lap.  Anne stared at her in awe, she had such a unique colour scheme and it was beautiful.  She then smiled back, moments later.

“Hi,” she said a little sheepishly.

Floette twirled around with her flower, humming a merry tune.  AZ chuckled slightly.

“She likes you.”

He then looked up to meet Anne’s gaze.

“See, young lady?  You can still battle.  A minor setback should never stop you from chasing your dreams.”

He brushed aside a tear that streaked the young girl’s face.

“You have your life ahead of you.  Make use of the limited amount of time you have on this earth.”


End file.
